Calling Kaoru
by Mellina Leigh
Summary: When you go on a date, you're supossed to think of that person. Hikaru can only think of Kaoru. Goes to show how one simple phone call can spark up a romance. Mentions of mpreg and yaoi. Song fic! Calling You by Blue October


CALLING YOU!

{There's something that I can't quite explain, I'm so in love with you}

I looked at Kaoru in a trance as he went about his club duties. My golden eyes fixxed on him, almost woundering what it'd be like to touch his skin. I can tell by the feeling in my chest that this is pure love for my twin, so I hold my tounge.  
>Yet I can't help but watch his every move closely, seeing how he moved, and secretly woundering what it'd be like to hold him close.<p>

{You'll never take that away}

"Hikaru?" Haruhi asked. I looked from Kaoru to her brown eyes. "You ready to go?"

"Go?" I repeated, confused.

Haruhi nodded. "Yeah...We've got a date, remember?"

"Oh...Right!" I said, standing and gathering my stuff. As we exited the club room,  
>I glanced over my shoulder at Kaoru, who was now watching me with the sadist puppy eyes I've seen him make.<p>

{Well expect me to be, Calling you to see, If you're OK when I'm not around}

As the date continued, my mind was occupied with Kaoru. I could feel something in my heart telling me to give him a call.

I stood from my seat in the movies and whispered to Haruhi something about more candy.

When outside of the theater, I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Kaoru's number.

"Hello?" He asked in a hoarse voice.

I smiled slightly, knowing he was trying his best to cover up the fact he had been crying.  
>"Hey Kaoru...Are you alright?"<p>

"Why wouldn't I be?" He asked.

I shrugged slightly. "Well...I...I was hopeing you wouldn't try anything stupid since I'm not home."

"I'm fine Hikaru. Why do you worry so much?" He asked sounding annoyed.

{Asking "if you love me"}

"Kaoru...Do you love me?" I blurted out.

He was quiet for a moment. "Soo...You want to know if I love you?"

"Well...sort of...I dunno. You seemed sad eairlier." I said, making my tone ring with annoyance.

Kaoru laughed a sweet little laugh he always does. Making my heart flutter wildly.

{Calling you to see, Do I try too hard to make you smile?, To make us smile}

"You try too hard." Kaoru giggled.

I smiled slightly. "Do I now? Well, I'll call you after the movie okay?"

"Okay..."

{I will keep calling you to see, If you're sleeping, are you dreaming If you're dreaming, are you dreaming of me}

I dialed Kaoru's number after the movie. He answered in a drowzy tone. "Hello?"

"Hey Kaoru. Were you sleeping?" I asked questionably.

Kaoru yawned in response. "Yeah...I got tired of waiting."

"Were you dreaming?" I asked. Kaoru's dreams always gave me a few minutes of entertainment.

"Yeah..." Kaoru answered, tiredly.

I waited a moment before asking. "What did you dream of?"

"Why do you want to know?"

I huffed slightly, showing my annoyance over the phone. "It was just a stupid question."

"You. That's what I was dreaming of." Kaoru stated in defeate.

{I can't believe you actually picked me}

I smiled, as my heart gave a slight flutter of joy. By Kaoru dreaming of me, proved I was a part of his heart. As we continued to talk, I didn't pay much attention, for my mind was woundering back to middle school.

{I thought that the world had lost it's sway}

-Flash Back-

I looked over Kaoru's shoulder at the love letter written by a girl to him. I knew that he liked this girl and I felt myself begin to grow rather jealous. I snatched it from his hands.

"What a pathetic girl! What do you say? Shale we try the usual switch?" I asked.

Kaoru smiled and nodded, but I could read the sadness in his eyes.

{It's so hard sometimes}

The next day a girl came up to me when Kaoru was away to get us snacks.

"Hikaru..." She said timidly.

"No...sorry. I'm Kaoru. What do you want?" I said without emotion.

She looked up and then back at her hands. "Oh...Well...Will you pass on a message to him?"  
>I nodded, and she continued. "Could you tell him, I think he's really cool, and that I'm in love with him?"<p>

I stood up, then noticed Kaoru peeking around the corner at us. "Sorry...But, Hikaru already has someone he cares about."

The girl looked up surprised. "Oh...I'm sorry..." She ran off.

Kaoru came up to come up next to me. "You have someone you care about?"

"She doesn't know that for sure or not. Don't worry about it."

{Then I fell in love with you}

That night Kaoru came out of our bathroom, a towl wrapped around his waist. I felt myself blush and my blood began to pool to my groin. I shook my head.

"What?" Kaoru asked.

My eyes traced the lines left by beads of water on his smooth skin. "Nothing." I said brushing past him and going into our bathroom. I locked the door and looked down at my pants. "No way..." I whispered.

{It's not so difficult, The world is not so difficult}

-Present-

When I walked through our bedroom door, Kaoru was curled up in our shared bed. He was cuddling my pillow close to his chest. I smiled and gently brushed some of his hair from his eyes.  
>"Wake up Kaoru."<p>

He looked up sleepily then realised what he was doing. "Hikaru! I-I-I...Umm..."

I placed a finger to his lush lips. "Shh...No more...Kaoru, I know that you love me."

He looked down at my pillow with a sad expression.

"But I love you too." I whispered, smiling warmly at his cuteness.

He looked up at me confused. "But...What about Haruhi?"

"She's just a friend Kaoru...She'll never top you..." I said, laying down next to him.

{You take away the old}

"Haruhi..." I said, after club duties. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure. What's up?" She asked, blinking her big brown eyes.

My eyes drifted from her to Kaoru, who was talking to Tamaki-senpai. I looked back to her. "Look, um...  
>Haruhi..."<p>

"You're heart belongs to Kaoru doesn't it?" She asked without any emotion.

I nodded, feeling guilty.

She smiled. "I can tell by the way you stare at him. You two are perfict together."

"Really?" I asked, getting excited by the way she was takeing it.

"Yeah. I never expected us to act anymore than friends anyways." She said.

I gave her a hug. "Thanks for understanding."

{Show me the new}

The girls at our table squealed excitedly as Kaoru and I were fully in our act.

"Oh Hikaru...sometimes I wounder if you don't want me around..." Kaoru said, exactly as planned.

I tilted his chin up twards me. "Kaoru, I love you with all my heart. You know that!" I glanced over at the girls. They seemed ready to faint. So I leaned forward more and gently kissed Kaoru's lips,  
>making his eyes flutter shut, and he wrapped his arms around my neck.<p>

The girls gave a scream before they all fainted. I pulled away and whipped some saliva from the corner of Kaoru's mouth. I smiled at him and whispered gently into his ear. "Sorry...I couldn't help myself."

"You're lucky I love you..."He whispered back, blushing darkly.

{And I feel like I can fly when I stand next to you}

Once the girls were revived, Kaoru and I continued with our scedual. Once we got new costomers, Kaoru decided to take matters into his own hands when he straddled my lap, making my heart race, and asked, "Hikaru...Do you really love me?"

I smiled and gently kissed him. "Of course I do..."

{So while I'm on this phone, A hundred miles from home, I'll take the words you gave me and send them back to you}

-Future-

As I exited the plane, I called Kaoru. "Hey sweet heart."

"You landed safely?" Kaoru asked, I could hear a commotion in the backround.

"Yes. What's that?" I asked.

Kaoru laughed slightly. "That would be YOUR son with a bucket stuck on his head, while YOUR daughter has blow dart stuck in her cheek."

"Since when did they belong to me?" I asked. "They are OURS remember?"

I didn't have to see him to know he was smiling. "Yes...But they take after you."

"You love me right?" I asked.

"Yes...Otherwise I wouldn't have had your children."

I laughed slightly. "Well...It IS all Fang's fault."

{I only want to see, If you're OK when I'm not around}

"So will you be okay without me?" I asked.

Kaoru stopped to yell at Kina for hitting the bucket that was on her brother's head with a baseball bat, then continued to talk. "Yes. I'll manage."

"Good."

{Asking "if you love me", I love the way you make it sound}

"Kaoru...Do you love me?" I asked, unsure, even after our four children.

He was quiet for a moment. "Soo...You want to know if I love you?"

"Yes..."

"Well...We have four children...I'm pretty sure you should know by now that I love you." Kaoru said with a loveing tone.

{Calling you to see, Do I try too hard to make you smile? To make us smile}

Right before I came home I called him one last time. "Hey sweeite."

"Hey." He said sounding tired.

"I'm on my way home." I spoke softly, because I could hear our first two daughters snoreing heavily.

Kaoru yawned. "Already?"

"Yeah..." I said. "I forgot to clean out the gutters. So I'm comming home eairly."

Kaoru gave a giggle. "Hikaru...You try too hard to be a good father...Honestly."

I smiled. "It's better than not trying hard enough, right?"

"I suppose that's true." He whispered. "I love you, get home safe."

"I love you too."  
>_<p>

Song: Calling You By: Blue October

Disclaimer: I got very bored. This story just came to mind and is loosely based off of my other fanfiction "Little Small World".  
>-End- <p>


End file.
